This invention pertains to the art of collapsible containers and more particularly to automatically-operating bottom structures for use with collapsible containers. The invention is specifically applicable to eight-sided collapsible containers of the type used in the meat packing industry and will be described with particular reference thereto. In an alternative embodiment, the invention combines an automatically-operating bottom structure with a collapsible container having a plastic liner affixed to the interior panel surfaces thereof. As the bottom structure is automatically-operated, the plastic liner is drawn into the container as it opens. It will be appreciated, though, that the invention has broader applications such as for use with multi-sided collapsible containers for products in other industries or for merchandising, store displays or the like.
One prior art automatically-operated bottom structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,705 to Carr, et al. That patent describes a box which may be unfolded in a simple manner from a closed to a fully-expanded condition by an operator inserting his hands into the top portion and extending the folded blanks apart to form the fully-expanded condition. As that occurs, a band flap spans a traverse distance between opposing panels. Bottom flap panels are then manually folded downwardly and interdigitally fitted with one another. The band flap prevents the bottom flap panels from pivoting more than 90.degree. relative to their respective vertical side panels.
One problem with the above discussed automatically-operated box and many others like it is that an operator must bend over and insert his hands into the box to push apart the pair of vertical side panels. In addition, once the box is opened, the operator must then reach down into the box to interdigitally connect the bottom flap panels with one another. This procedure is inherently awkward, especially for large boxes, labor intensive, and time consuming.
In certain applications it is desirable that a box be opened by an operator by merely applying pressure to the outside surfaces of a pair of opposing panels forming the box. One such application is the meat packing industry where reaching into a fresh box to operate it into a fully-expanded condition may cause contamination thereof.